


three is middle, low and high

by chaosy



Series: tumblr fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Triple Date, derek hale is a big ol dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosy/pseuds/chaosy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous sent: Can you do a draeden double date with any other pairing you want? :) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	three is middle, low and high

**Author's Note:**

> boss mode: triple date AKA my inability to follow any prompt ever  
> tumblr: martinisms.tumblr.com

It occurs to Derek, about four months into their relationship, that they’ve never been on an actual date. They go running together and grocery shopping together, sure, but they’ve never gone out to dinner or to the movies. There just hasn’t been time.

"I’m taking you out on a date," he says to her one evening. She blinks at him, glances around the loft.  _The Real Housewives of Orange County_ is playing on TV and there’s some leftover lasagna in the fridge.

"Now?" she asks, and Derek thinks, screw it.

"Yeah, now," he says.

 

They pick a restaurant at random. It’s a one of those retro diners where the waitresses wear rollerblades and the place has a distinct aura of trying too hard, but the burgers are good and the music isn’t too tacky.

Braeden sits next to him in the little semicircle of the booth. It’s weirdly intimate, even though they’re not particularly affectionate in public. Derek likes this, though, because he gets to be near her, near enough that even his human senses can smell her perfume and the soft leather of her jacket.

"This is nice," she murmurs, as they order. Derek nods.

"Not that I don’t love beating up bad guys with you," he replies quietly, and she laughs. "But it’s nice to do normal stuff for a change."

He hasn’t been on a real date since he was sixteen.

"Derek?"

Oh no.

Scott is standing there with Kira, looking surprised and supremely awkward. Braeden raises her eyebrows. No one speaks.

"Hi, Scott," Derek says, gives him what he hopes is a friendly smile. Scott, reassured, smiles back.

They’re clearly there on a date. Derek and Braeden just upped and left in their normal clothes. Scott’s wearing a button down and Kira has a pretty dress on, her hair tied behind her head. Derek aches momentarily because they look so  _young_ and yet he’s seen Scott claw up an Alpha and he’s seen Kira stab another through the stomach.

"Do you want to join us?" is out of his mouth before he can realise what a colossal mistake he’s made. Braeden is quiet next to him but Derek can feel her raising her eyebrows.

Scott glances at Kira, nods, shuffles his feet. “Sure. That’d be great!” she says before he does. Her smile is sunny.

They take a seat opposite them. The silence really isn’t enjoyable.

"I love your jacket, Braeden," Kira tries, valiantly. Braeden is good at conversation when she wants to be, and she has a lot of time for Derek’s motley crew of scared teenagers. She gives her her sweetest smile.

"Thank you. Derek got it for me."

Scott laughs. “You know, I was always pissed that I didn’t get a leather jacket. In Derek’s mind it was like a werewolf welcome basket.”

"Yeah," Kira chimes in. "Even I got one."

Braeden is laughing at him, the  _traitor_. “You’re an Alpha. Get one yourself,” Derek grumbles to him. They’re all laughing now, at him, and they can fuck off. Leather jackets are practical, tough, and don’t split on claws too easily. And they look  _cool_ , Scott can  _fuck off_.

The conversation flows a little easier after that. They split a bowl of onion rings and Braeden demonstrates all the angles she can kill Derek from with her fork. “Thank you, baby,” Derek says to her, as the others sputter with laughter.

"You think you could teach Stiles how to do some of this stuff?" Scott asks, looking at her. "He and Lydia are unprotected in a fight. I can’t always get to them." His tone grows sadder. Derek catches the soft, pained look on Braeden’s face before it vanishes and she nods, confidently. 

"Of course. I won’t go easy on him, though. Not sure how one guy can hold that much sarcasm," she says. The others laugh.

"Guys?"

Speak of the devil.

Stiles is standing a few feet from their table, Malia next to him. “Hi,” she says, waving a little whilst Stiles gapes.

"Are you on a  _double date_?” he asks, staring at them all.

Scott shakes his head. “Total coincidence, dude. You wanna join?” He glances at Derek quickly. “If that’s okay, of course. Don’t wanna hijack your night.”

Derek knows that he can’t say no. He knows that Stiles feels awkward a lot of the time about his place in the pack, especially after the whole Nogitsune debacle, so he nods and tries to look enthusiastic. “Sure, hop in. There’s room.”

Once they’re all seated it’s interesting to see how the others sit together. Scott and Kira are very tentative, holding hands tightly but sitting a little further away from each other. They share a soft, shy smile every now and then. They’re clearly besotted.

Derek would think  _teenagers_ but he and Braeden are being the closest, out of everyone. He’s got a hand curled around her thigh and she’s quite happy to lean against him on occasion, steal from his plate and mutter in his ear. He feels confident with Braeden. And hell, he wants to show her off.

Stiles and Malia aren’t necessarily that affectionate. They sit like friends but Derek catches them in little moments as they eat, grinning at each other, nudging each other.

Malia looks slightly awkward about using her knife and fork. She’s been living as human for barely a year, it’s excusable, Derek knows. It’s also a little heartbreaking.

"Hey," Stiles says, touching her hands gently. "It’s a burger joint. No one’s gonna care if you eat with your hands."

Malia sighs. “My dad says I have to be ladylike.”

Derek sees Stiles’s jaw set almost imperceptibly. He gets the feeling that he doesn’t like Mr. Tate. Hell, Derek doesn’t like him much either. Malia is  _family_. No one treats his family with unkindness.

Malia eventually eats her burger and fries with her fingers and looks much happier about it. “Stiles,” Derek says, as she gets up to go to the bathroom. He waits until she’s a few feet away before he lowers his voice. “Take care of her. If you—”

"If he hurts me, I’ll cut up his comic books with my claws." And shit, he forgets how quick Malia is, and how good her hearing has gotten. She’s zipped back to the table in an instant and is frowning down at him. "Stiles would never hurt me anyway."

The others are laughing at him as she heads to the bathroom. “You tried, you failed,” Braeden says, and kisses his cheek.

Malia gets back and Stiles mutters, “I’m not gonna hurt her, Jesus, I value the Fantastic Four too much— kidding, kidding!”

Laughter bursts out again.  _This is going well_ , Derek thinks, and he’s amazed.

The meal ends and no one murders anyone, they split the tab, and he and Braeden walk back holding hands.

"That went well," she says. The stars above are reflected in her eyes, like white petals on dark waters. She’s beautiful.

Derek nods, stops her on the street and kisses her. “Mm. Would’ve liked something more private for our first date,” he tells her. She laughs.

"Come on, then. I think there’s a late screening of something terrible at the movie theatre. We can make out in the back," she says, brightly, and Derek rolls his eyes because yeah, they’re the most teenager-ish out of everyone when they want to me.

They run into Lydia and Jordan when they’re getting their seats. Derek thinks,  _oh hell_.


End file.
